Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for locking cables against longitudinal movement generally, and more specifically to devices for retaining surgical cables under high tension, suitable for surgical implantation in a human body.
Description of the Related Art
Many products are known which serve to hold human body tissues and bones in a desired relationship or position, to aid in their healing when injured or diseased. One such product is the surgical cable, which is wrapped around one or more tissues and/or bones as needed. For example, a surgical cable can be wrapped around the fragments of a fractured bone, such that a compressive force is applied which aids in the healing of the bone. Such a cable is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,246 to Hack et al.
Once a surgical cable has been wrapped around the tissues to be compressed, a means of holding and locking the cable in place must be employed. Cable locks based on the principle of the wedge are known. Consider, for example, the lock described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,090 to Mattchen. Such cable locks employ a wedge as a simple machine for securing cordage.
Another cable locking device is disclosed in US RE43,194 to Toimil. Here, a pair of serrated half jaws, a spacer and a spring are arranged in a housing with a conical-shaped passageway, through which a cable to be secured is threaded. The jaws and spring operate to secure and lock the cable in place such that movement is only allowed in one direction.